


You Spin Me Right Round

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hannukah, Holidays, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles shares a tradition from his childhood with the pack, and he wins more than gelt in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Hannukah Sterek content, because we need more of it! (Probably should have posted these actually during Hannukah, but oh well!)  
> I hope this coming holiday season you join me in creating more Hannukah content!  
> Please let me know what you think!

Pack game nights were a relatively new tradition, but over the handful of months they'd been doing them they quickly became a favorite bi-weekly event. A nice counterpoint to movie nights which happened in the weeks between.   
  
It was Stiles' turn to pick what they played, and since it was Hanukkah time, he decided to share his favorite childhood holiday game with his friends. It was a quiet way to share a little of his mother, too; a way to hold her memory closer to himself for a short time. An activity where all the things that spinning tops and shiny chocolate coins brought to mind were happy thoughts with no tarnish of loss on them.   
  
Still, he's anxious when he arrives, nervous about revealing too much, about keeping his feelings in check. When he enters Derek's loft, the dreidels and gelt and some doughnuts from his favorite bakery in a bag and a smile plastered to his face, most of the pack is there already. Allison, Scott, Erica, and Boyd are sitting around the coffee table talking animatedly about something or other. They all turn to greet him with happy shouts, and in Boyd's case, a genuine smile and a "Hey, man" paired with a nod.   
  
Erica hops up to hug him, unfolding herself with grace that Stiles envies. "Hey, Batman. What're we playing?" She somehow manages to make it sound suggestive, but Stiles knows it's on purpose to get a reaction, so he tries to ignore the teasing and deny her a blush.    
  
When Derek comes in from the kitchen, Erica is still partially wrapped around him, and Stiles does feel his face heat then. Derek's face does something complicated but the expression  quickly morphs into feigned annoyance. "Erica, leave Stiles alone, he hasn't even gotten his coat off yet."   
  
Derek makes his way over as Erica fakes a pout and kisses Stiles' cheek with an exaggerated smack. "Aw, Der, Stiles knows I love him. Besides, we all know he only has eyes fo-"    
  
Stiles interrupts with a choked noise and a too loud "All in good fun, Der! I'm uh. We're good, right Catwoman? Right." Erica grins at him, all teeth and red lips, a mischievous glint in her eye, but she also squeezes his arm encouragingly as she moves away to plop back down between Ally and Boyd. Stiles takes the opportunity to take a deep breath.   
  
Which proves to be useless because before he can enjoy being able to breathe properly after Erica's near airing of his proverbial dirty (and domestic) thought laundry, Derek is standing right in front of him. Close enough that Stiles is convinced he can feel the warmth radiating from him. "Let me take your bag," Derek says gently, and it makes Stiles feel dizzy. He wants to lean forward and bridge the few inches between them and feel Derek's chest expand and contract with his breathing. When Derek's hand brushes his own as he takes the tote, Stiles has to bite his tongue to avoid making an embarrassing sound. Derek looks at him like he heard it anyway, a strange mix of confusion and wistfullness on his face.   
  
Stiles breathes out a "Thanks," and steps back just enough to remove his jacket, looking away from Derek to try to get rid of the feeling that the room is spinning around them.   
  
***   
  
After a few minutes of conversation, most of the doughnuts being eaten, and the arrival of Lydia, Isaac, and Danny, Stiles is feeling more settled, though he keeps catching Derek's eye and the dizzy rush of maybe overtakes him all over.    
  
He's pulled out of contemplating the thoughtful look on Derek's face when Lydia asks "So, what are we playing tonight? It's your turn, right Stiles?"   
  
"Yeah. Well. It's Hanukkah, so I thought we'd play dreidel like I used to with my mom," he feels like he's thrown something heavy onto the middle of the table, and he's holding his breath.   
  
It's Derek who responds first, "That sounds really great, Stiles," and he sounds almost grateful. It makes Stiles look at him, and the spinning-the everything, really-seems to stop for a minute.   
  
The rest of the group starts echoing Derek's sentiment, and it brings Stiles back to the moment. He can't help but smile as he sees the soft emotions and softer smiles of his friends, it fills him with a warmth that he remembers from lighting the menorah and celebrating with his parents; comfort, family, home.

 

He takes the dreidels from the bag and dumps the bags of gelt in the middle of the table unceremoniously.

 

“Chocolate!” Scott yells, reaching for a bag of foil wrapped coins. Erica slaps his hand and makes an annoyed face at him when he whines “He-ey.”

 

“They're for the game, doofus,” she says, turning to smile at Stiles. He returns it and Scott grumbles unhappily.

 

Stiles explains the meaning of the letters, he tells how the Jewish people hid their studying from the Greeks by pretending to gamble and play dreidel if a soldier came near, as they play, he finds himself telling stories about his mom and Hanukkah’s past. 

It's easy, and the warmth he feels only grows as the evening goes on. 

 

Allison is deadly accurate with her spins, Scott is comically bad for a supernatural being with enhanced coordination. Erica sneaks a piece of gelt every time she wins, Boyd quietly amasses an enormous pile of gelt. Lydia attempts to strategize, Isaac's participation is more enthusiastic than usual, and Danny keeps an entertaining running commentary going.

 

And Derek. Derek spins expertly and he eats chocolate and he smiles more at Stiles than Stiles has ever seen. It feels like Stiles is the spinning thing, like he's in a field, arms out and twirling as fast as he can.

 

At some point, after a snack run and several bathroom breaks, the seating arrangement changes and Derek is next to Stiles. They aren't touching, but it's a close thing. 

 

After many rounds, they run out of gelt in the pot through a combination of werewolves with very little chocolate related self control, and actual game winning. They relax into each other and fall into easy conversation. 

 

Stiles realizes that he and Derek have drifted together; their shoulders are pressed together, and Derek's hand is resting easily over Stiles’ own, his thumb tucked up under Stiles’ palm. Stiles looks up at Derek, startled, to find Derek looking back at him with undisguised fondness, with want and contentment and understanding and a gentle curve at the corners of his mouth. And Stiles is breathless and dizzy all over again. 

 

Before he can think, he's giving into the desire to be closer, meeting Derek in the middle of the scarce space separating them and pressing his lips tentatively back against Derek's. It's brief and chaste and it's still the best kiss of Stiles’ life.

 

They move apart, but not far, and Derek says “Happy Hanukkah,” quietly, it would be lost in the din of the conversations happening around them if their faces weren't so close still. Close enough that Derek's breath ghosts across Stiles’ lips, an echo of his kiss.

 

“Hey! There's one more bag of gelt! We should play one more round!”

 

This time, Stiles and Derek move properly apart, though their legs still touch.

 

“We could just eat it,” Isaac suggests, but he's out voted.

 

They settle back in, ready to play again, and everyone gets Nun or Shin for their first spins. When Derek picks up the dreidel, he lets his other hand find Stiles’ and spins it, looking immediately to Stiles who gets caught in his gaze. It seems to spin an inordinately long time, and when it lands with a loud clatter, Erica whoops and says excitedly “Look, Der, you got Gimmel! You win everything!” 

 

When Derek and Stiles look back at the rest of the pack, they're all watching them expectantly except Erica, who looks like she's about to burst into celebratory song.

 

Derek raises their joined hands and kisses Stiles’ knuckles, glancing sideways at him. “Yeah, I did.”

 

Stiles is too busy basking in the warm glow of his pack’s support and Derek's presence next to him to be bothered by the chorus of “Aww” and “Finally” and “Get it!” that rises up from the group of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)  
> !


End file.
